


Affected

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [16]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Nation (Avatar), Friendship/Love, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Humorous Ending, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Aang saves the new Fire Lord from an assassination attempt.





	Affected

**Author's Note:**

> I have missed Zuaang... so much. I'm kind of a mess right now oop I'm recovering from Voltron s6 ahhhhhh anyway comments/thoughts welcomed!

 

016\. Affected

*

He's tired of this. Feeling guilty. Feeling…

" _Zuko_!"

From across the long, open hall, Aang whooshes over, dodging a few councilmen practically chasing after him to reach Zuko as well. He summons and pushes a miniature, swirling vortex of air to cushion the Fire Lord's descent, before he can strike the table while passing out.

"Zuko, _hey_ ," Aang raises his voice, catching the other man on his knees and shifting their weight. "Wake up, Zuko— _Zuko_!" he tries again, pillowing Zuko's head against his burnt-orange shoulder.

When there's no response, and the guards hustle over, Aang closes his eyes and inhales to calm himself.

Zuko's still _breathing_. It's fine. _Fine_.

By the time he orders everyone to move away, to search the grounds for intruders, Aang hears it.

_Poisoning?_

"No, nono _no_ ," he blurts out, frantically arranging Zuko on his back and pressing his fingers against Zuko's sternum. Katara did this before — she saved Aang's life by bending the _water_ out of his lungs.

Aang inhales again, reaching inside for the soft, liquefying contents in Zuko's gut, gripping his fingers loosely and drawing the fluidy matter back up into Zuko's throat, and finally out of his mouth until the Fire Lord violently chokes himself awake.

Once he disposes of it, Aang presses his hands to Zuko's face, smiling big enough for it to _ache_.

"You mind not doing that ever again?"

" _Shutup_ ," Zuko mutters, half-gagging on the taste of his own bile working up to coat his mouth.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
